The Reviewing Shop for Gemsonas and OCs
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: Need help making your character more believable, creative, or original? Or do you want to make sure they aren't a total Mary Sue? Send them to me through PM or Reviews and I'll help you improve them, and I may even use them in a fanfiction of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Have any ideas for Gems or Gem Monsters in the show? Post them here, and I'll review them to see how original or well done they are, then help you improve them in any way. If your Gem is good enough, I may even use them in my fanfiction.

Gemsona Form:

Gem name:

Preferred Gender:

Personality:

Backstory:

Powers:

Gem Location/shape/color:

Gem Weapon:

Eye Color:

Hair style/color:

Skin color:

Body shape:

Clothing:

Monster Form(optional):

Extra info?:

Remember, try to be as detailed as you possibly can. Have a good day, and keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the first set of OCs, sent by PM and Reviews. Enjoy, and ask any questions you have about the OCs to the creators.

 **1\. MeteorSmash**

Gemsona form: Humanoid  
Name: Tektite  
Preferred gender: male  
Personality: Usually calm and collected but prone to anger. Can be talkative and humorous in a good mood. Occasionally has small moments of insanity/bloodlust. Angered by betrayal, harm to those he considers friends, and injustice. _(Sounds interesting, but to me it's not detailed enough. For example, how does he act whenever he goes insane or bloodthirsty, and how is he set off into bloodlust? Also, how else does he act when he's in a good mood?)_

Backstory: Before the gem wars, Tektite was the strongest warrior of the Gem Homeworld. He had a "sister" named Celestine. She was the polar opposite in every way, but they loved each other as family anyway. They were both close friends with the soon to be Crystal Gems. They were going to be apart of the rebellion, until one fateful day the Diamond Authority found out and struck down Celestine during their escape of the planet with the Crystal Gems. Enraged, Tektite slaughtered millions of Homeworld gems in an attempt to reach the Diamonds, giving the Gems a chance to escape. He reached the Diamonds, but not without withstanding critical damage. In his condition he gave a good fight, but was ultimately defeated. He was sealed away in the Earth Kindergarten, but not before the Diamonds altered his memories, making him think that Rose Quartz was responsible. He remains sealed away in the deepest darkest corner of Kindergarten his hatred for Rose simmering and growing ever deeper, unaware of the truth. _(Very interesting and creative, I can see that actually happening. But I would like more details about how he was created, like how he became so strong, how he met Celestine, and why his memories were altered.)_

Powers: Enormous strength even for a gem, lightning fast speed that rivals Garnet, knowledge of many forms of martial arts from being a warrior, dark energy manipulation, able to take multiple fatal injuries before retreating into gem _(These powers seem reasonable for a strong warrior)_

Gem properties: black, located in the middle of his chest, shaped like a downward facing arrowhead _(I like the description of the gem's shape, it sounds very creative.)_

Weapon: Scythe _(What does the Scythe lo_ _ok like? I would like to know more about its appearance to better visualize it.)_

Eye color: black

Hair color/style: short, jet black and comes up into several messy points that all point to one larger point in the center, giving it a spiked look. More hair comes down and cover parts of his forehead giving the illusion of bangs.

Skin color: pale/slightly gray

Body shape: Tall standing at about 6'8, slender but not scrawny, toned but not muscular.

Outfit: a black skin tight bodysuit with thin light grey sections on his arms, shoulders, chest, and legs that goes under a black sleeved cloak with a hood that keeps his eyes hidden, but leaves the bottom of his face showing _(Good description, I like the outfit you described.)_

Monster form: Look up 4 tailed naruto to get the gist of it (sorry I'm a little lazy). Though instead of red he's black, retains most of his normal body features, has one reptilian tail and has small spikes going down his spine starting at the base of his neck and end at the tip of the tail. He also has two devil like horns protruding from his head.

 _(Overall, Tektite sounds like an interesting character that has the potential for a good storyline, you just need more detail to add into the character in order to make him more-well, detailed! Thank you for sending this character into this fanfiction, I would like to see his form after being tweaked a bit. Thank you!)_

* * *

 **2\. Cloverzilla**

Gem name: Carnelian

Preferred Gender: Female

Personality: Cold, ruthless, arrogant, and a huge j***. Her main trait is her cockiness, being her greatest weapon and her greatest drawback. She spends most of the battle gloating about her previous victories, (which has resulted in her getting poofed a plethora of times) and prefers facing and defeating her opponents head on, rather than observing them and making a strategy. _(Sounds pretty similar to Jasper. I'm not saying that a exactly a bad thing, but I would like to see some positive attributes from her. Even if she's a villain, she should be a well rounded character, with good traits as well as bad.)_

Backstory: Carnelian is a homeworld gem who was born 2000 years after the gem war ended. Thus she blindly believes anything about the war her superiors tell her due to her absence during those affairs. She was trained as a assassin to hunt down rogue gems from a young age. In her arrogance she attempted to fight Jasper who, for a lack of better words, curb stomped her. This has resulted in her fearing any gem larger than her, and will usually attempt to back out of fights she deems impossible to win. _(Who are her superiors exactly? And also, where would her place be in gem society, an outcast or a decorated government officer?)_

Powers: Standard gem powers. Shapeshifting, weapon summoning, creating bubbles, etc. Carnelian has heightened vision and hearing due to her training as an assassin. Has the ability to turn invisible for a brief period of time, however if she stays invisible for too long, it can leave her momentarily stunned.

Gem Location/shape/color: Her gem is located on the back of her hand. It's an orange rhombus with a small stripe inside of it. _(Which hand is her gem on?)_

Gem Weapon: You know Metal Face from Xenoblade Chronicles? Imagine his class except much smaller and easier to manage on someone's hand. They are a deep orange. _(I don't understand what you mean by "class". Do you mean claws?)_

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair style/color: Medium length, messy, bright red, and has a small fluff in the front.

Skin color: Very light orange.

Body shape: 5'6-5'7, scrawny build, abnormally long fingers, and very small feet. _(Just a note, but Carnelian's appearance sounds like she could **very** easily pass off as a human if she wanted to. Just something interesting I wanted to point out, her appearance sounds good.) _

Clothing: A dark crimson/peach colored jumpsuit that turns invisible along with her body.

Extra info?: Sounds like Adam West's Batman if he were a woman. (I'm sorry). A determined look in the eyes. Slight smirk, and almost nonexistent nose. Scar on the left cheek from getting her s*** stomped by Jasper. _(No one can always have a smirk on their face. I like the detail put into the voice and the facial detail.)_

 _(Carnelian needs some development, but I like the idea of a character like her. Good job, but I would still like to see how you can improve her as if she were a real person, please send her edited form. Thanks for sending Carnelian in, I would like to use her as a character in my fanfiction.)_

* * *

 **3\. StevenUFandroid**

Gem Name: Lace Agate

Preferred Gender: Female

Personality: A stickler for rules, she is a Homeworld Gem who's ruthless tactics have helped them conquer many planets. She's more about strategizing than hand-to-hand combat, and is a huge intellectual. She is unfamiliar with empathy though, and will feel no pity for anyone, Gem or human. _(Sounds almost like a human sociopath. Besides this, how does she act around ally gems or enemy gems? Any more information about Lace Agate's personality you think is important?)_

Backstory: She is one of the only 7 agates in the history of Homeworld. 5 others were terminated, and Botswana Agate is the only one left aside from her. She has been around since before Homeworld changed into the dreary menace it is now. She played a big role in transforming Homeworld. _(Not a lot of information given. What else did she do during the war and in transforming Homeworld? What would she do now in gem society?)_

Powers: Incredibly high IQ. Not much else except for her strategic skill.

Gem location/Shape/Color: A blue gem with irregular white stripes on the back of her right hand. It is perfectly square.

Gem weapon: Tigerlike claws that extend out of her gem. They have a fairly short reach though.

Eye color: Completely white. No pupils.

Hair style/Color: She keeps her white hair short and simple, so it doesn't get in the way.

Skin color: Dark blue

Body shape: Slender and slightly muscular.

Clothes: She always wears Homeworld's standard battle uniform.

Monster Form: Wolf

 _(Lace Agate seems like an interesting OC. A bit more detailed form would be good, like the previous forms. Thanks for sending her in!)_


End file.
